A solid-state image sensor such as a CCD and a CMOS which is used in a digital still camera or the like has a spectral sensitivity from a visible range to a near-infrared range around 1200 nm. Thus, since the solid-state image sensor as it is cannot obtain good color reproducibility, a near-infrared cut filter glass to which a specific substance absorbing infrared ray is added is used to correct a visibility of the solid-state image sensor. As the near-infrared cut filter glass, in order to selectively absorb light of a wavelength of a near-infrared range and to have a high weather resistance, an optical glass obtained by adding Cu to a phosphate-based glass is developed and used. Compositions of such glasses are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication 2010-008908 A.